happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buns of Steal/Gallery
Images from the episode Buns of Steal. Note: All images are put in order. S4E3 Buns of Steal Lifty and Shifty.png|Lifty and Shifty in the alley... starving. S4E3 Buns of Steal 1.png|Lifty and Shifty are hungry. S4E3 BoS.png|Really hungry. S4E3 Buns of Steal 2.png|Then an opportunity presents itself. S4E3 Letsgetsomebuns.png|They saw it. S4E3 Buns of Steal 3.png|They know exactly what to do. S4E3 Buns of Steal 4.png|Why does The Mole still have his license? S4E3 BoS1.png|The vans meet... S4E3 BoS2.png|Buns! S4E3 Lifty Smiles.png|"Let's do this!" S4E3 Buns of Steal 5.png|Lifty with the blowtorch from Swelter Skelter. S4E3 Torchfrominside.png|Insert "Mission Impossible" theme here. S4E3 Buns of Steal 6.png|Must've been Lifty's idea. S4E3 Buns of Steal Giggles.png|Giggles happily skating on the sidewalk... but not for long. (She wears the same skates in Concrete Solution.) S4E3 Twirlingaround.png|Fun twirling around. S4E3 BOS Giggles' death.png|Giggles at the exact moment she's cut. S4E3 Twirlingdead.png|Not so fun now. S4E3 Buns of Steal 7.png|Poor Giggles. Death: Giggles S4E3 Buns of Steal 8.png|Must've been Shifty's idea. S4E3 Buns of Steal 9.png|Better make sure the plank's not going anywhere. (Shouldn't he have riveted it to their van as well?) S4E3 Rockintheroad.png|Darn rocks always in the road! S4E3 BOS Shifty.png|What are you screaming about? S4E3 Buns of Steal 10.png|Oh. Lifty's injury. S4E3 Rivetedfoot.png|Now that's a good reason to scream. S4E3 BOS Sniffles.png|Sniffles before death. S4E3 Oblivioussniffles.png|Why you shouldn't ride bicycles in the middle of the street. S4E3 Buns of Steal 11.png|Ouch. Death: Sniffles S4E3 Buns of Steal 12.png|Just jump into the bun truck! S4E3 Buns of Steal 13.png|"What's going on?" S4E3 Buns of Steal 14.png|There goes that idea. S4E3 BOS Lifty and Shifty.png|A pain saves a life... or not! S4E3 Doublephew.png|Sighs of relief. S4E3 Myfeet!.png|Lifty realizes he's stuck. S4E3 Bloodfence.png|That fence needed a new coat of paint anyways. S4E3 Buns of Steal 15.png|Lifty during death. S4E3 Bodybridge.png|Veins come in handy when they need to be. S4E3 Buns of Steal 16.png|"That didn't go as planned." S4E3 Buns of Steal dead Lifty.png|Dead Lifty... Death: Lifty S4E3 Buns of Steal 17.png|"Well, at least I have a bridge now." S4E3 Buns of Steal 18.png|Nice way to treat a dead sibling. S4E3 Buns of Steal 19.png|How did Shifty get this good at balancing? S4E3 Bunnybun.png|A bun in the hand of a certain bunny. S4E3 Buns of Steal 20.png|Ah, blissful ignorance. S4E3 Blissfullyunaware.png|Ditto. S4E3 Nobunsforyou.png|Nobody gets to eat buns today. S4E3 BOS Cuddles before death.png|Cuddles during death. S4E3 Shiftyfallingoff.png|Shifty falls. S4E3 Shuddles.png|Shifty on the ground. S4E3 Chokingcuddles.png|Choking Cuddles. S4E3 Buns of Steal 21.png|Dead Cuddles. Death: Cuddles S4E3 Bos3.png|"What happened?" S4E3 BoS4.png|"Oh yeah!" S4E3 Shifty buns.png|Shifty loves buns and he cannot lie. S4E3 BoS5.png|The rope is about to snap. S4E3 BoS6.png|And it did! S4E3 Strongveins.png|Before... S4E3 Strongveins2.png|...during... S4E3 Strongveins3.png|...after. S4E3 BoS7.png|The rope sliced the bun... S4E3 BoS8.png|...and Shifty. S4E3 Halfdecapitation.png|A bit off the top there. S4E3 BOS Dead Shifty.png|Dead Shifty. Death: Shifty S4E3 The Bakery.png|The Bakery. S4E3 Truckwithfoot.png|The Mole knows where to stop. S4E3 Buns of Steal 22.png|Finally at his destination. S4E3 Buns of Steal 23.png|Time to load the buns. S4E3 Trufflesbuns.png|Truffles behind the shop. S4E3 Ending.png|Funny ending. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:JPG